supergirl_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Mon-El
Mon-El ''' was the Prince of Daxam, who crash-landed on Earth after escaping the ravaging of his home planet. Mon-El is also the son of the late Lar Gand and the late Rhea, and the husband of Kara Zor-El and the father of Rose Zor-El. While adjusting to living on his new home world, he begin to use the identity of '''Mike Matthews. After he started to work alongside Supergirl, he became inspired to try and use his new powers to help protect the Earth and become a superhero as well. After he was exposed to the atmosphere filled with lead, he was force to leave Kara, Earth and his daughter to find an habitable zone to his Daxamite physiology before being sucked into a wormhole. Biography Early Life Mon-El was born on the planet Daxam to his parents, king Lar Gand and queen Rhea. He was raised as a prince to his people and spent most of his life indulging himself in all the benefits of his privileged position, becoming knew by many as the "frat boy of the universe". In the fulfillment of his political duties, he went to many different planets; among these was Maaldoria, a world from which his family regularly bought and sold slaves, though he did not personally agree with this practice, and Warworld, where he oversaw a battle featuring the powerful gladiator Draaga, during which the aforementioned was injured by a sword to the right leg. Landing on Earth The pod traveled past the Well of Stars, a region in space where time is ceased, and got stuck there for decades. This kept him from aging and he remained there in suspended animation until the pod broke free and then eventually found its way to the planet Earth5 where it crash-landed on the outskirts of National City. Supergirl quickly discovered the pod, and she and J'onn J'onzz took the man to the D.E.O. to run some tests. However, they discovered that he had skin that could not be penetrated by a needle and so the man remained comatose. Because of the pod and his apparent vulnerability, both Supergirl and Superman believed him to be a fellow Kryptonian. In his coma, he began to drain some of the nearby energy to help regenerate himself as he was being exposed to Kryptonite. Escape From the D.E.O He eventually came to and in his shock choked Supergirl and threw her across the room. The D.E.O. went into high alert and he started to panic and look for an escape. When he was confronted by guards, he was surprised by his new strength and speed before he escaped into the city. He started to ask around for a place to make deep space transmissions and eventually found his way to a satellite station in hopes of sending a signal to his planet. The signal was detected by Winn and Supergirl, and upon finding out he was from Daxam and fearing that he was behind the attack on President Marsdin she rushed to confront him. The two quickly brawled against one another until Supergirl managed to temporarily incapacitate him. He was thrown in a cell where he was confronted by Supergirl who he quickly realized was a Kryptonian due to the glyph she wore. They argued a little about their respective views on the other's people before she asked him why he had attacked the President but Mon-El had no idea what she was even talking about as he was only trying to send out a distress call. Supergirl didn't seem to believe him and he quickly gave up explaining himself as he knew that she wouldn't believe him because of him being a Daxamite while she was a Kryptonian. The next day, she apologized for her prejudice after realizing she was wrong in automatically thinking that Mon-El was behind the assault on the President because he was from Daxam. When he asked if she could help him contact his home she told him that Daxam had become a wasteland, as a result of the planet's moon being struck by Krypton's debris that disrupted Daxam's gravitational force. He then realized his only option was to remain on Earth. Adjustment to living on Earth n the following days, Mon-El is placed under the D.E.O.'s custody while they begin processing him. Mon-El claimed that he was a guard to the Royal Family and had escaped when the prince gave him his place in the pod when Daxam was being destroyed. As he and Winn begin to gauge his powers, he is given a break where he stumbles upon Kara speaking with her mother in a hologram. He makes a suggestion of going out to check out the city but Kara insists that he needed to remain at the D.E.O. for safety though Mon-El wasn't sure why he wouldn't be safe. Later, he managed to talk Winn into going out with him to a bar where they spent the night playing drinking games with the attendees. Mon-El then was challenged to an arm wrestling match where he accidentally broke the wrist of the man that he was playing against. Another guy then went to punch him but broke his hand on contact with Mon-El's face. Winn then quickly went to take Mon-El back. He then was confronted by Kara where he realized that the reason he had to stay at the D.E.O. was because it wasn't for his safety but for the safety of others. Kara speaks with him about her own beginnings on Earth as well as her parents and what they were. He then told Kara that he heard about what happened at the fight club and informed her all about Draaga's weak spot. Later she comes to him and, after she apologized for having treated him harshly in the days before, Kara tells him that she was sent to Earth to protect and educate her cousin, but she was unable to fulfill this mission, so now she will train him. Path to Heroism Soon after, Kara was seriously injured after a battle with Parasite. After seeing her unconscious and still thinking about what was said during their conversation, he became overcome by guilt and left. Mon-El was found by Alex drinking alone at the underground alien bar. Alex appeared to belittle Mon-El and saying that she believed he was a coward but reminded him that Kara, who constantly put herself in danger and was hurt by Parasite, sincerely believed otherwise. Moved by this, Mon-El took off alone to battle Parasite, however, he was no match for the rampaging monster. In the midst of the destruction, however, Mon-El performed his first heroic deed by saving a by-standing child. With the help of Guardian and a recovered Supergirl, they managed to defeat the threat. Seeing Mon-El redeem himself, Kara thanked him, while also noting Guardian's contribution. That night, Mon-El wandered the streets looking for people to help. Approaching what appears to be a sick homeless man, he was instead subdued by the Cadmus agent in disguise. He was transported to a Cadmus facility, where Supergirl was baited to rescue him. After threatening to kill him with lead, Lillian Luthor succeeded in forcing Supergirl to overload her powers, despite his pleas for Kara not to do it. Cadmus then proceeded to obtain Supergirl's blood for the purpose of obtaining information on "Medusa". Left in the cell, Mon-El and Kara bonded and discussed their fears, and what happens if they do not live through this ordeal. Fortunately, they were rescued by Jeremiah Danvers, who had access to Cadmus IDs, and chose to remain behind for unknown reasons. Feelings for Kara Kara started Mon-El with his hero training at the D.E.O. and after a few trials, it seemed like he might be ready to head out to the field. At that time, Livewire had escaped from prison and Mon-El was excited to help Kara track her down. When the police were attacked by two people with Livewire's powers he and Kara went to stop them. Kara told Mon-El to stay and protect the officers while she fought the Livewires. Mon-El shielded them from the lightning but when he saw that Kara was starting to be in trouble, he left the officers to try and save her. He accidentally deflected a lightning blast to one of the officers but luckily Guardian had been there to absorb most of it with his shield. He later visited Kara in her apartment where she admitted that she did like him. She had said she didn't because she was worried that she wouldn't be able to be with someone and still be the hero she wanted to be. However, she told him that maybe she could have both after all, with him. They were about to kiss but were interrupted with the arrival of the fifth dimensional being Mxyzptlk. Kara, Mon-El went and angrily grabbed the being and told him that Kara was already spoken for. Mxyzptlk laughed at Mon-El as he thought that the Daxamite wasn't worthy of her and then whisked him away to the D.E.O. in his underwear. When Kara returned, he and J'onn told her all about beings like him and how his powers were on par with that of magic. He also told her that on Daxam, they had a zero tolerance policy for beings like them because although they knew 'how to party' they tended to take things too far. Kara then pulled him aside and the two of them agreed that what was about to happen before Mxyzptlk showed up was nice and they both wanted to go back to that, especially as how it was the day of Valentine. Rose Zor-El and The Daxamite Invasion Mon-El watched the invasion from above with great distaste and told his mother that the people of Earth weren't going to stand for this. Rhea then told him that they did indeed have to bridge the gap between their people and the humans and would through their customs of arranged marriage. Mon-El wondered who the unlucky human would be that would be forced to marry an alien invader and Rhea told him that he would marry Lena Luthor. Later, he and Lena moved to confront Rhea and told her that the two of them weren't going to get married. However, Rhea told them that there would be a ceremony and the two of them would produce an heir. Though Lena misunderstood the concept and still refused her, Mon-El told her that Rhea didn't need them to do anything for her as she only needed their genetic materials such as locks of hair to produce a child with their DNA. During the Invasion Mon-El and Kara had an affair which led to Kara's pregnancy with Mon-El's child. Mon-El kept the child a secret from his mother. Leaving Earth He moved to get to Kara and give her the remote to activate it. They shared a tense moment but he told Kara to do it and she activated it. The Daxamites then started to retreat as they felt the effects and the ships began to leave the Earth and stranded Mon-El and his mother. Rhea begged her son to save her but he glared at her and angrily asked if he should save her like she 'saved' his father. He and Kara then watched as she succumbed and crumbled to dust. Mon-El started to feel the effects of the atmosphere change and guessed that he didn't have long before he had to leave. Kara then quickly took Mon-El to his pod so that he could escape. Before he left, he told Kara that he was a better person because of her and she will always be in his heart and to always protect their daughter. Kara then took her mother's necklace and gave it to Mon-El before they shared a final kiss goodbye and Kara told Mon-El that she loved him and he told her and she would protect Rose and that he loved her too. Mon-El then went into the pod as the effects worsened. He took one last look at Kara before he went and left the planet. While traveling in space, Mon-El gave a long look at Kara's necklace before a wormhole unexpectedly opened in his direct course. He barely had any time to react to this as his pod flew into it and he was whisked away to an unknown space. The wormhole then closed up behind him. Traveling to The Future The wormhole that Mon-El traveled was actually what is known as a 'disturbance' which propelled him forward in time. He arrived back on planet Earth but in the 31st century. There, he was administered a cure to his allergy to lead which was developed by L-Corp about 400 years after he had left. He met Imra Ardeen as well as other aliens and powered individuals as he tried to find some way to return back to the 21st century. During that time, all he did was speak of Kara and not even look at another woman. However, over time, he gave up and accepted that he would never return to his time. Returning to the 21st century Mon-El and his friends learned of a world that was dying and they retrieved the data to save it against the dark threat it was under and hid it in their DNA for safe keeping. They then took off in their ship to save that world but got hurled into a wormhole and they ended up thrown back in time and crashed on Earth over 12,000 years in the past. They could not find a way to return to the future and realized that their only choice was to enter hypersleep and wade out time until they returned to their proper century. They waited out in the bedrock and set the ship's system to wake them from their cryotubes when it was the right time. When the ship's defenses were activated, Mon-El awoke and quickly saw that there were intruders. He took a blaster and fired a warning shot while yelling at them in Saturnian. He then saw that it was Kara. He gave vague answers to all of them about where he had been and what he had been doing on the ship until Kara shooed everyone away so that he could get time and space to rest. Kara told him that he had been gone for seven months which shocked him. After he had rested enough, he snuck out of the med bay to get a power source from the DEO storage room but was confronted by two guards. He immobilized them but was quickly attacked by Kara and then thrown in a cell. She began to wonder if it was really him and Mon-El told her that it was. She wondered what had happened to him and he responded simply with a lot. Kara tearfully told him that she couldn't sleep as she had been tortured with the fact of not knowing what had happened to him all this time and wanted nothing more than to have him back. However, she couldn't understand how he had changed so much and started to beat herself up for hoping as a human would, which he absorbed all in silence. Rose (Books) Chapter One (She's Your Daughter Before Mine) Mon-El saves Rose from two Kryptonian aliens. He carries her home and puts her to bed. He goes into the living room to talk to Kara about Reign. As he cracks a bottle of beer open, Kara tells them that they have a seven yr. old daughter and that will his be his last drink for the week. Mon-El tells Kara the their daughter is scared, but she doesn't have to. Kara tells him again that she's seven and that she looks up to him the most. Chapter Two (Welcome to The Thirty First Century) Mon-El begins to train Kara in some new fighting techniques that could help her fight against Reign. They are then notified, that Reign is on the loose. Mon-El tells Kara that he should go with her, but Kara believes she'll be fine. Mon-El retaliates and follows his wife. After fighting Reign, Kara falls into a coma (once again) and he carries her back to the D.E.O. He comforts his sad daughter, telling her that she'll be okay. Chapter Three Chapter Four Personality Prior to his arrival on Earth, Mon-El used to be a selfish spoiled brat, a party boy and a womanizer as well as being too ignorant to most what was going on Daxam. Despite these negative traits of his at the time, he at least cared about the welfare of his people as during the destruction of Daxam, Mon-El was reluctant to leave his people behind, he only did it because his bodyguard was very insistent; despite this, he felt guilty and undeserving of having survived while his people died. Mon-El is light-hearted, cheerful, carefree, laid-back and fun-loving. He hates being locked indoors and loves to party. Like all Daxamites, Mon-El dislikes Kryptonians due to their arrogant and self-righteous traits, although he later warms up to Kara Danvers. Mon-El also possesses good morals, as he shows guilt and remorse for his actions. Powers and Abilities Powers * Daxamite Physiology: ''' Normally, like all Daxamites, Mon-El's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of his physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy of a blue or yellow sun and metabolized into his body, he becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for his race (as well as for Kryptonians), it is unknown whether Mon-El would have developed other powers had he stayed under the Earth's yellow sun for a greater amount of time. * '''Solar Energy Absorption: While Mon-El's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a blue or yellow sun, his body is able to constantly and passively absorb such energy while exposed to it, essentially keeping him reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate his recovery from any injuries he does manage to sustain. * Accelerated Healing Factor: 'Rose's solar charged metabolism accelerates her healing and allows her to burn calories at a fast rate, making her resilient to weight gain. * '''Super Speed: '''Rose possesses the ability to move at incredible speeds, far greater than that of any normal human. * '''Super Strength: ' Mon-El's strength is enhanced under a yellow sun, enough to easily kill a normal human if he were to attack them directly. * 'Invulnerability: ' Mon-El is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with needles unable to penetrate his skin. He has sustained damage from meta-humans such as Livewire and recovered with little to no effect on his person. Abilities * '''Stick Fighter: As a member of the royal family of Daxam, Mon-El is a capable stick fighter. * Hand to Hand Combatant: ''' As a member of the royal family of Daxam, Mon-El is a capable unarmed fighter. Training with Kara further improves his fighting skills. ' Weaknesses * '''Lead: ' Weapons made from lead will penetrate Mon-El's skin; if lead stayed in his system for too long, he will die from the poisoning. Due to him having spent over a year exposed to Earth's yellow sun-enriched atmosphere, Mon-El is able to endure it's poisoning effects for much longer than most Daxamites. * 'Red Sun Energy: ' Like all Daxamites, exposure to the Red Sun will make Mon-El the equivalent of a human being on Earth. * 'Magic: '''Like all Daxamites and humans, Mon-El can be affected by supernatural forces or powers. This is because his powers are due to her natural physiology and not from the supernatural. * '''Hypnosis: ' Mon-El is vulnerable to hypnosis. Trivia * Despite his name ending with "El", Mon-El is not actually a member of the House of El. Gallery has a photo gallery See also }}